1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a voice coil actuator (VCA), and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for driving a voice coil actuator of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera module commonly used for a mobile device such as a cellular phone is provided with a voice coil actuator and moves a lens by driving the voice coil actuator to change its position, thereby performing autofocusing on a particular object.
The voice coil actuator is a motor that is developed based on the fact that a vibration plate of a speaker moves back and forth when a force caused by the Fleming's left hand rule between a voice current flowing through a voice coil of the speaker and a magnetic force produced by a permanent magnet. As compared with a DC motor or a stepping motor which rotates, since the voice coil actuator reciprocates linearly over a short distance, it can be widely used for precise tracking or focusing.
The above-mentioned voice coil actuator includes a large coil (L; inductor) component. However, the inductor (L) component of the voice coil actuator exhibits high resonance response characteristics due to its own resonance frequency and causes a ringing phenomenon during operation, so that there are problems in that an autofocus function of the camera may be affected or a malfunction is caused.